Connection
by Sweet Sweet Love Star
Summary: Sakura Haruno, one of Konoha's strongest and smartest ninja. One day she is looking through her uncle and aunt's things when she find this mysterious book about Light Yagami and this mysterious 'L' person. This thing, the death Note.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Connection**

_Sweet Sweet Love Star  
_

**Summary: **Sakura Haruno, one of Konoha's strongest and smartest ninja. One day she is looking through her uncle and aunt's things when she find this mysterious book about Light Yagami and this mysterious 'L' person. This thing, the death Note. how will it change Sakura's life? Will it be for better or for worse?

**Genre:** Fantasy/ Horror

**Words:**

_Scene/ Time Change_

**Speech:**

"Talking"

_Thoughts / Dream _

**Emphasis**

_This story takes place in Shippuden, Sakura is 16 years old._

* * *

"Oh Kami (god), why do they have so much stuff? Did they give me all of this crap just to torture me?" I yelled angrily to myself as I looked through the dusty boxes in my **dead** aunt and uncle's house.

This was probably their final revenge. I was a horrible niece, so I guess I deserved it. I sighed and continued to look through the boxes.

"Hey, this looks interesting" I muttered quietly as I picked up a box labeled 'PRIVATE!' I smirked and opened the box up, I took out all of the contents and saw a small sticker on the bottom, 'Get out of my boxes, Sakura!'

"Wow, the hag knew I was going to find this box" I said as I giggled quietly. I looked at the contents I dumped on the floor, a black ball point pen, a black notebook and a few dusty scrolls.

I opened up the notebook and there were drawings of demon-like creatures. I looked at the book curiously and flipped though the pages. One drawing caught my eye though; it was a rough sketch of a black demon-like monster and a white one.

The black one was labeled, Ryuk and the white one; Rem. "Wow, this is weird. Who knew they were into this kind of stuff" I muttered bluntly.

I turned the page and there was a drawing of a boy about the age of seventeen. I smiled at the picture, he was pretty cute. I turned the page again and there was the boy again, but he held a small black book in his hand, I took a closer look on it and it said; Death Note.

I looked at this page carefully, this boy had brown hair and brown eyes and there was the black demon-like monster behind him.

I looked at this book, it was interesting. I wanted to read more, and so I did. I turned the page and there was a drawing of a man with wild black hair and dark eyes. He also had bags under his eyes, probably from insomnia or lack of sleep. Beside him was the letter 'L' in gothic font.

I turned the page again and the 'L' man was face to face with the brown haired boy, on the bottom of the page it said; L vs. Kira! Who win this battle of wits?!'

I smiled; this is actually a good book. I can't believe I've never heard of it before, I continued to read the book. I turned the page and showed the 'L' man lying down on his side on top of a building and it was raining.

"Aw, it's too bad L died. I was starting to like him" I muttered as I leaned against some boxes. I continued to turn the pages, the Kira boy was standing next to some blond haired girl. She was smiling and was holding his hand. The white demon-like monster was behind her, holding a black notebook.

"What a cute and happy couple, I wish I had that with Sasuke" I muttered sadly as I turned the page. It showed the blond haired girl praying, to what looked like a shrine. I frowned and turned the page.

The Kira man was sitting on a step, bleeding heavily. He held the 'Death Note' book in his hand and was trying to write something.

I turned the page again and saw the demon-like monster sitting in a tree, writing in a black notebook, this page was slightly smudged with ink.

I turned the last page and it was a name, written in neat English; Light Yagami, January 28, 2010.

"I don't get it. What happened to the Kira guy?" I muttered sadly as I put the book down on another dusty box. "Well, it's back to work" I muttered as I looked through more boxes.

"So many shelves, so many boxes and so much crap" I muttered over and over again as I cleaned out the attic until I finally finished. I had kept all the things that were worth keeping; which was barely anything and threw out all the stuff that was worth nothing.

I spent the rest of the day filling the attic with other old stuff I kept in my closets and such.

Night had finally came and I decided to go to sleep, I was tired anyway. I stared at the notebook I left on the box and then picked it up, I flipped to the last page but it was ripped. I sighed and touched the edge of the rip. I really wanted to see the last page.

I tossed the book on some other box and left for bed.

* * *

Well, the prolouge is done! What did you think? I really do hope you enjoyed it, I know I am not really good at writing but I am still learning. I appreciate any review I can get, but I would rather avoid flames. Also, any couple suggestions?

Okay then, I'll see you guys later!

kkthxbai!


	2. Chapter 1 Enter, Ichigo Taro!

**Connection**

_Sweet Sweet Love Star_

**Summary: **Sakura Haruno, one of Konoha's strongest and smartest ninja. One day she is looking through her uncle and aunt's things when she find this mysterious book about Light Yagami and this mysterious 'L' person. This thing, the death Note. how will it change Sakura's life? Will it be for better or for worse?

**Genre:** Fantasy/ Horror

**Words:**

_Scene/ Time Change_

**Speech:**

"Talking"

_Thoughts / Dream _

**Emphasis**

_This story takes place in Shippuden, Sakura is 16 years old._

_

* * *

_

"_Oh my! Who is that?!"_

"_What is this girl doing, lying on the street like that!"_

"_Mommy, is she dead…?"_

I awoke to the loud sounds surrounding me, my eyes fluttered open and I was surrounded by civilians. They all stared at me, shocked; I felt hot ash felt under me, I was probably on a road. I sat up and everyone gasped, did they think I was dead?

I stood up and brushed myself off, until I felt a sharp pain in my chest. My eyes widened and I clutched my chest. I was having a heart attack!

I fell to my knees and coughed out blood, I sighed. "This can't be the end, _can it…_?"

**Chapter One; Suspicious Encounter!**

"_Ryuzaki! We found her; do you really think she is Kira…?"_

"_She could be, the chance of her being Kira is just under five percent"_

I heard the voices when I woke up, I didn't want to open my eyes; that would make it one hundred percent sure I was awake. I had to gather all the information I needed…

I slowed my breathing down and focused my chakra into my eyes, in the darkness I could only see the outlines of everyone in the room.

Blue outlines of humans came into view; the only strange thing was they were hollow, which meant they had no chakra in their bodies. The biggest chakra source in the room was mine…

It went silent, everyone had topped talking and a few people left the room. I could only sense one chakra source now, "I know you are awake, your breathing went faster then slowed down again"

I sat up and opened my eyes, "Who are you and what do you want with me" I asked coldly, reaching for a kunai which was hidden within my skirt.

"I suspect that you in fact are Kira" He said in a monotone, he had wild black hair, dark eyes with bags under them; most likely from insomnia.

I looked down, who is this Kira person he keeps talking about? Kira, probably means 'killer'; it's most likely derived from the English word.

I looked up and looked at the way he sat, it was different I must say. "Why, do you sit like that?" I asked as I stared at him blankly.

"I don't sit like this because I want to, I sit like this because if I don't my deductive skills will go down by roughly forty percent" He said as he said as he chewed on his thumb nail.

"You are under no obligation to do this, but would you mind submitting yourself to a test of your deductive reasoning skills?" He asked as he sipped a cup of tea.

I only nodded as he reached for some papers behind him. "Okay, we can begin by having you look at these" He said as he placed three pieces of paper infront of me.

"These are three photographs of notes written by inmates when under Kira's control, just prior to their deaths" He continued as I stared at the papers.

I picked them up and placed them in a pacific order…

L D O Y O U K N O W

G O D S O F D E A T H

L O V E A P P L E S

"There are obvious print numbers on the back of these photos, arrange them in that order and you get this…" I muttered as I rearranged them again.

L D O Y O U K N O W

L O V E A P P L E S

G O D S O F D E A T H

"That doesn't make sense, based on this it is hard to believe this Kira person wanted you to read it this way" I said bluntly.

He was about to open his mouth when I continued, "There is also a chance there could be a fourth letter of course, but you might be hiding it from me" I said as I shuffled the papers together.

"Correct, there is a fourth note. When you add this note it says…."

L D O Y O U K N O W

G O D S O F D E A T H

L O V E A P P L E S

H A V E R E D H A N D S

"If you were me, faced with someone who could be Kira how would you go about establishing this person's innocence or guilt, you have to be one hundred percent sure" He said as he stared at me with those dark eyes.

"I would make this Kira person say something that only Kira would know, something that wasn't made public; like what you are doing now" I explained.

"Truly amazing, what's incredible is that I asked countless other detectives that same question and it took most of them minutes to even come up with an answer, but you come with a scenario where in which Kira is speaking directly to the investigator, I really am impressed with your answers" He said bluntly.

"It's like a double edged sword. The more impressive my answers are the more suspicious I am, correct?" I explained.

"Correct, it's about seven percent now. However, this makes me much more determined to work with you now; even if you are Kira it would still benefit me if you worked with us, do you know why I would say that?" He asked as he gave me that blank stare of his.

"If I cooperate there is a chance I can help the investigation move forward and if I am this Kira person I might reveal myself, whether I am Kira or not you stand to gain either way. Smart move, Ryuzaki" I replied, it was actually the first time I said his name.

"I find your skills impressive, you are always quick and into the point" He muttered as he put some sugar cubes into his tea.

"You are not obliged to fill this out, but will you fill this form in? It just makes sure that you are capable of handling the Kira case" Said Ryuzaki a he handed me a paper with black writing on it.

"Ryuzaki, who is this Kira person?: I asked, I knew I had to sooner or later.

He looked surprised for a moment, and then he explained who this Kira person was…

After minutes of explaining I finally knew who this Kira person was and what he was doing. "To have the power to kill, truly is a curse" I muttered as I looked down, I missed everyone in Konoha…

I nodded and thanked Ryuzaki, he left me alone with the forms in my hand. Should I fill these out and reveal who I am? I shouldn't, if I reveal my real name then it's a ticket straight to hell, with my name and face Kira could easily kill me.

I sighed and filled out the form, the only thing I lied about was my name. From now on my name is, Ichigo Taro.

**Name **_Ichigo Taro_

**Age **16

**Date of Birth **March28, 1987

**Occupation **N/A

**Relations **N/A

**Knowledge** 9/10

**Conceptualization Power** 10/10

**Will to act** 9/10

**Motivation** 8/10

**Social Skills** 10/10

* * *

**Chapter Two; Enter, Ichigo Taro!**

"_Wh-who are you?!"_

"_I am Tsuki, you are the one who found my second Death Note and now, I must follow you around until it is my turn to write your name in my first Death Note, Sakura..!"_


End file.
